


Love Harbour

by Silverfern500



Category: Deadpool (Comics), Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Docking, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Spideypool Bingo 2019, Whippets, oh boy this is quite out of my kink level
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverfern500/pseuds/Silverfern500
Summary: All Peter wants to do is forget he exists. All Wade wants to do is remind Peter what it feels like to be alive.*please note the tags.





	Love Harbour

**Author's Note:**

> So when I got my Spideypool Bingo Card it was like first looking at a GISHWHES item list. I balked. Then I started talking to my friends in the fandom, and I decided to just go for the prompts I wasn't sure about.  
> Like this one. This story stems from the Docking square on my card.

Peter was in a bad mood. Peter was always in a bad mood recently, but today took the cake. All he could think about was getting back into bed, taking over the recommended dose of tylenol PM (for his fast metabolism), and passing out. And it wasn't even his lunch break yet. Irritated, Peter checked his phone as he walked from one lab to the other.

One new message. He got as far as “Wade – Hey baby boy~ I wanted to see if I should get more bread from the grocery sto-” and then Peter put his phone away.

He was irritated, didn't want to talk to his boyfriend, didn't want to think about break or groceries or dinner. Didn't want to think about the mice he was working with, or the Mad Scientist he was tailing at Horizon. Didn't want to contemplate putting on cold, clingy spandex, or being a hero, or being anything. Peter was in a bad mood, and in a rut, and that was okay. Damn it. He felt a little guilty about ignoring his boyfriend. Knowing that Wade understood, Wade... loved him. But Peter, depressed, irritated Peter, didn't care just then. He wanted the world to feel what he did. Wanted Wade to hurt like he did. No, damn it, Peter _knew_ Wade hurt enough without feeling Peter's pain too. And Peter _knew_ Wade felt his pain anyway, emphatically, but that wasn't _enough_ for Peter just then.

\---

So when Peter finally got home, slamming open the apartment door and haphazardly discarding his bag inside, he didn't smile when Wade came running over to him. He barely returned the hug his boyfriend gave. And when Wade frowned, Peter tried to tell his heart not to hurt so much.

“Aw, baby boy, I'm sorry.” Wade said, but Peter heard it as if his head were in a fishbowl. Watching Wade's lips instead of paying attention. “Hey, my amazon order came in today, want to try it out?” Wade tried, switching topics. Noting how out of it his baby boy looked. Sluggishly, Peter at least noticed when Wade gestured towards a canister on their coffee table. A whip-cream can, he realized from his days as a barista at Starbucks. Commercial grade. But what – why? _Oh_. He connected the dots. Vaguely Peter remembered when MJ became part of the Burner community. She'd talked about something called whippets. Inhaling empty whip-cream canisters of nitrous oxide, like sleeping gas at the dentist. Not good for the brain, Peter noted. For anyone without a healing factor.

Cocking his head, Peter side-eyed the canister, and then Wade. “Maybe” He supplied unhelpfully. “If you go first.” 

Wade just shrugged, as they both went to sit down on their faded thrift-shop couch. “If you insist”, he replied, in a tone which suggested he had needed no encouragement. Smoothly, Wade lifted the spout of the can to his lips, screwing in a canister and plunging down the lever. Inhaling. His voice came out a little funny when he said “Just once, for science?” And handed over the contraption to Peter.

When Peter took it, a wariness in himself that he was trying to ignore, Wade grinned wider, handing him a new canister. Wade was giggling then. It made Peter feel fuller, happier, lighter. Contact-high, he told himself. But he mirrored Wade's demonstration all the same. Then he felt it. As it hit his lungs, as he inhaled. It felt like he was full of helium, and giddy. He was gone. Not seeing how Wade watched him, as Wade came down from his own hit. That was the problem with blow and whippets, the effects were short-lived.

Wade said something then, that Peter didn't realize he'd responded to. It went something like “Do you want to share?” And Peter's response was an emphatic “yes.”  
  
So Wade loaded the can again, and then, then his lips were on Peter's, and they were breathing each other in. Sharing the hit, in and out. Until their shared air became wet, the nitrous oxide all absorbed. They pulled apart, and Peter reached for a new canister.  
  
“Would you be up to try docking?” Wade asked, out of the blue as Peter screwed the new canister in. And Peter, addled, said something like “yeah, that sounds amazing” without his brain catching up. He inhaled. Lights becoming bubbles, sound muted, enhanced senses going flowery.

\---

It wasn't until Wade was leading Peter to their bedroom that Peter sobered and realized what he'd agreed to. The funny thing was, he didn't mind. Docking seemed foreign. Something new that he hadn't tried. He'd looked it up, of course – or well, he'd come across it when he was younger and checking out urbandictionary – and hadn't found anyone he trusted enough to try it with. It sounded... daunting. Peter wasn't sure. But these days, he was up for anything that would make him feel _more_. More, since his enhancements made mundane things seem even more boring. Drinking, parties, even flying through the city as Spider-man. Even crime fighting. So Peter wasn't too startled when Wade shut their bedroom door behind them, and began stripping off his gray T and sweats. Peter didn't even hesitate to follow suit, stripping down his purple V-neck and jeans to his blue plaid boxers.

Peter looked around, suddenly a little self-conscious as his brain caught up to him. It was also a little cold in their apartment, and he shivered. “What, um. What do we start with?” Peter asked, hating how unsure of himself he sounded. Wade just gave him a fond smile, though, and took the few steps to him. Putting his large hands on Peter's hips and looking into his eyes. Peter could feel the warmth Wade radiated, and he leaned into it.

“We take off our boxers...” Wade hinted, eyes drawn down to the small glory trail Peter had, light golden-brown hair running from his navel down to.... And Peter looked at Wade's own blood-red briefs. He swallowed. “And then, baby boy, you tell me. Top or bottom?”

Peter's mind swam. Top or bottom. Was he... was he... docking in, or, going over, or.... “I'll uh,” he licked his lips, gazing back into Wade's warm blue eyes. Finding no judgment there. “I'll bottom.”

Wade huffed a laugh, but he nodded slightly. Pulling his briefs off then, and then carefully peeling his foreskin back, as Peter watched. Peter then, with a feeling of guilt that he'd taken so long to fully undress himself, pried his own boxers down his legs, stepping out of them. He was embarrassed, looking down at his own dick, but sent a mental thank you out to the ether that he was uncircumcised. So that he could gently pinch his foreskin and bring it forward, taking a step as he did until he and Wade were touching. Tip to tip. Carefully, he coaxed himself to cover Wade's tip, and in that moment Wade's hand was on his, drawing his own foreskin over Peter's. With a gasp, Peter felt the slight suction there, and then he was gripping Wade's shaft fully.

“How are you, baby?” Wade asked, cupping Peter's balls expertly. “Is this okay?” and Peter just melted, melted until they both were folded on the floor, connected and breathing heavily.

Peter's mind swam with pleasure. With searching eyes, he looked Wade over, and then he began to stroke. Wade's reaction was instantaneous. His eyes rolled back, and Peter hesitantly bucked towards him, garnering a throaty gasp. Wade retaliated by gripping Peter harder, stroking his hand up to the base of Peter's cock then, and petting it. Before his hand squeezed a little more, and then Peter couldn't take it. The younger man surged up, and they both were entwined. Kissing heavily, each one with a hand in the others' hair, their other hand on the others' dick. Exploring.

It was Wade who gave in first. With a grunt and a muffled cry, he gripped Peter's hair harder, and drew the brunet's face into his shoulder. He shuddered as he released, once, twice, and Peter was going with him. Releasing his orgasm as their foreskins bulged and spilled over. Clinging onto Wade's shoulders as if he were the only other person in the world. It was hot, sticky, rough, and over-stimulating.

The come-down was too much. Too exquisite. It enveloped Peter's heightened senses and while he wished it to never end, he wished it would end immediately with equal measure. And like that, as quickly as they'd begun, they were parted. Wade looked at him, orgasm-drunk, heavy-lidded, and for a moment Peter forgot his depression. Forgot the world. He didn't know what Wade saw, that Wade saw Peter looking at him in reverence. In pure bone-less acceptance and trust.

\---

With irritable timing, the police app Peter had on his phone beeped. And the moment was over. Wade knew it was over, because he watched the look in Peter's eye harden. Watched as his spider got up, bones creaking juuuust a little, watched as he went to their bathroom for a warm towel. He looked over to where the Spider-man suit hung, and he knew. Wade knew he was losing his boyfriend to Spider-man again. But he knew that it would be alright, too. Because Spider-man was always Peter Parker. And Peter Parker would always come home to Wade Wilson.

**Author's Note:**

> *PSA: don't do drugs, kids.
> 
> If you'd like to follow my Spideypool Bingo Card adventures, keep checking my ao3 or find me on Tumblr at HiddenbySuccubi!
> 
> I've got a couple other stories in the works for it already (and yes, I haven't abandoned AI or Down The Avenue either). My Bingo stories will be a bit shorter like this, and some will be more fleshed out than others.
> 
> Looking forward to seeing ya'll again soon!


End file.
